disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Caterpillar
The Caterpillar is a character from Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. He is a resident of Wonderland, known for smoking a hookah from which colorful smoke rises, forming letters, words, and even images that he refers to while speaking. Background Personality The Caterpillar often over-enunciates certain words such as 'exactly' and 'correctly'. He has a passion for recitation and grammar, and unlike most of the residents of Wonderland, he appears more calm and collected and was one of the few willing to give Alice useful advice. He also has a rather short temper, which can easily be set off, if his height is mocked or someone fails to understand his hints. He appears to have rather poor memory, as he did not recall who Alice was during their second meeting. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland After leaving the Garden of Living Flowers, Alice comes across the Caterpillar singing and smoking. After a rather confusing conversation, and after Alice tells that 3 inches was a wretched height, the Caterpillar lost his temper and transforms into a butterfly in a huff, the Caterpillar tells Alice to take one part of a mushroom to grow larger and one part on the other side to grow smaller. The Caterpillar, in Butterfly form, later reappears when Alice is attempting to escape being beheaded by the Queen of Hearts, only for him to ask who she is and blow smoke that warps her to a surreal smoke tunnel leading back to the Doorknob. House of Mouse The Caterpillar appeared in the episodes "Big Bad Wolf Daddy" and "Donald Wants to Fly". Live-action appearances Adventures in Wonderland The Caterpillar appears in the series, in this version he is green. Once Upon a Time The Caterpillar is one of the characters Jefferson and Regina encounter during their trip to Wonderland. He is reclining on a mushroom and smoking a hookah. He asks them, "Who are you?", like in the original book and the Disney adaption. After the encounter, Jefferson states that he hates Wonderland. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Caterpillar appears in the spin-off once again. He represents in Alice's flashback memories before that she meets the genie Cyrus, stealing him a piece of the mushroom where he sits. He is later mentioned by Silvermist like the person in charge like the to have put Will Scarlett's head to capture. This latter, accompanied with Alice, visits him to find the Forget-Me-Knot, the year valuable enchanted piece of rope, in his mushroom which turns out to be a den for the criminals of Wonderland. The Caterpillar turns out to be a Lord of the Organized crime with characteristics similar to Jabba the Hutt. The Caterpillar informs both heroes that the object is actually possessed by Grendel, a dangerous ogre and agrees to stop pursuing Will if he gives the object. Will, after all, burns the rope, aware of the lack of morality from The Caterpillar. The Caterpillar is later visited by Jafar, investigating into Will. Video games Disney's Villains' Revenge While the Caterpillar himself doesn't truly appear in the game, a picture of him was among the ones in the rabbit hole room after The player and Jiminy Cricket leads Alice back to the door from Wonderland. Another reference to him includes several smoke images that are obstacles the player must click to avoid running into, including a white spade, a pink heart, and the golden crocodile that the Caterpillar formed in the poem he recited from the film. Kinect Disneyland Adventures The Caterpillar appears at the end of Chapter one. Due to disputes with smoking in children's media, his hookah is replaced with one that blows bubbles. He blows the player a bubble at the end of the chapter, which is used when the character is used as a croquet ball in Chapter two. Gallery Screenshots caterpillarsmoke.png caterpillarlook.jpg caterpillar-2.jpg Caterpillar-265250.jpg alice-and-caterpillar.jpg catepillargreensmoke.jpg catepillar4.jpg catepillarquestion.jpg Alice and the Caterpillar.png|The Caterpillar with green skin in ''House of Mouse. Alice Butterfly Caterpillar House of Mouse.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous Alice in Wonderland Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Caterpillar Series Two Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Caterpillar Butterfly Series Two Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Caterpillar vinylmation.jpg|Caterpillar Vinylmation Once Upon a Time in Wonderland - 1x01 - Down the Rabbit Hole - Caterpillar.jpg|The Caterpillar in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland ALICECATERPILLAR1.jpg Disney's Alice in Wonderland - Caterpillar Concept Art by Mary Blair - 3.jpg|Concept of the Caterpillar by Mary Blair. Disney's Alice in Wonderland - Caterpillar Concept Art by Mary Blair - 2.jpg|Another concept of the Caterpillar by Mary Blair. Disney's Alice in Wonderland - Caterpillar Concept Art by Mary Blair - 1.jpg|Another concept of the Caterpillar by Mary Blair. Disney's Alice in Wonderland - Caterpillar and Alice Concept Art by Mary Blair - 2.jpg|Concept of the Caterpillar meeting Alice by Mary Blair. Disney's Alice in Wonderland - Caterpillar and Alice Concept Art by Mary Blair - 1.jpg|Another concept of the Caterpillar meeting Alice by Mary Blair. EmojiBlitzCaterpillar.png|The Caterpillar's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Caterpillar Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Caterpillar in Disney Magic Kingdoms External links * es:El Señor Don Oruga Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Caterpillars Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Butterflies Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters